mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Murp
Were you looking for the episode of the same name? :: “''But sometime work, sometime no!” :: — Krader (Source) hen certain Mixels combine together, there is a chance it may fail and make a '''Murp' - a weird, uncontrollable and even dangerous Mixed-up Mixel. Murps occur when one or both of the Mixels are startled while Mixing. All of the Murps in Season 1 were voiced by Fred Tatasciore. List of Murps Cartoon LEGO There are Murps made out of LEGO bricks, using the Mixels sets. Some of them are shown in the show. However, due to the endless possibilities of building, one can use the parts to make any new creature out of any number of sets, and not necessarily build by the book. The following list shows all of the official Murps that LEGO has shown. Trivia *Unlike Mixes and Maxes, Murps don't have any Mixel being dominant. *There are only a handful of Murps that Cartoon Network and LEGO have shown, but there are actually infinite Murps, along with Mixes. **There are more LEGO Murps than there are cartoon Murps. *Unlike Mixes and Maxes, Murps have unique voices that are not shared with any Mixel that is part of the Murp. However, this trend was broken in Mixel Moon Madness, where the Meltus & Burnard Murps have both voices of the members of the Murp speaking at the same time. *Murps usually only say the word "Murp" and laugh a lot. **This is not the only thing they say, as seen in Mixel Moon Madness when the Ultra-Murp says, "Hello, ladies!". **And, In A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig, the Klinkers Murp can say different phrases, in this case, they were looking for the key, and asking for help when the Lixers appeared. *It is unknown when two Mixels will Murp, but it most likely occurs when one or both Mixels are caught off-guard, as seen in Fang Gang Log Toss, High Five, and Mixed Up Special. **However, Murps can still happen even if both Mixels in that Murp were intent on mixing, as seen in Snow Half-Pipe and Mixel Moon Madness. *So far, there is only one Murp from Series 3 in the series. *The Scorpi & Glurt Murp is the most destructive variation so far. *The Slumbo & Flain Murp is the least harmful and destructive Murp since he can't do anything and doesn't have any unique powers. *The Shuff & Zaptor Murp is the only Murp that has appeared in both the cartoon and as a LEGO version so far. *The Flain & Krader Murp is the first Murp to appear in the series (Murp). *The Flain & Krader Murp has appeared the most out of all of the other Murps so far (in Murp and Snow Half-Pipe). *So far, a Murp including the Wiztastics, Orbitons or Glowkies has appear in the cartoon yet. *In LEGO form, the Mixel who has the most Murps out of their series is Vampos with seven Murps. Krader, Gobba and Snoof are tied for second with six Murps each. Teslo, Lunk, Chomly, Kraw, Footi, Nurp-Naut, Meltus, Boogly, Chilbo and Spugg all follow with five Murps each. **Flain, Zorch, Torts, Globert and Tungster all have only one LEGO Murp each. *Unlike other LEGO Murps, there isn't a Murp involving two 2014 Infernites, nor there is one involving the Glorp Corp and the Wiztastics together. *Strangely, the LEGO Hoogi and Glurt Murp has a trans blue part that is not contained in either of the two. **The piece contained is possibly from Magnifo's. **Also, if you look closely at the right side of the LEGO Teslo and Seismo Murp's face, there is a piece which isn't contained in any of those two sets either. Spugg does contain that piece however. **And also, the LEGO Jinky and Kamzo Murp has fully open eyes instead of Kamzo's half closed eyes. *All the Klinkers have 4 LEGO Murps each. *Mesmo is the only Mixel who has no Murps in LEGO form. *Some of the Murps have Nixel parts in LEGO form. *All of the 2014 Infernites Murp with Krader. *The Meltus and Burnard Murp was the first cartoon Murp that has two members of the same tribe in it. *Tungster is the only Series 5 character who has only 1 LEGO Murp. *All the 2015 Frosticons Murp with each other. *At the LEGO website on the Murp page, a line said "Combine two, three or even four Mixels in whichever way you like, and it becomes a MURP...", which was later proven in Mixel Moon Madness with the Vulk, Shuff, Slumbo, Jawg, Tentro, & Footi Murp. *None of the 2015 Glorp Corp Murp with each other. *In Calling All Mixels and on the cartoon website, in some cases a "Murp" results from combining two Mixels that don't have a Mix. This results in the Cubit being destroyed and nothing happening. Gallery See also *Mix *Max Category:Forms of Mixing Category:Mixels